Forget You
by BabyxDollx21
Summary: Sixteen year old Emmaline has her life falling apart around her. Just as things get to their worst mom decides to move them to a small town. What other choice does she have but to make new friends, enemies and possibly fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Emmaline let's go," yelled Mackenzie as she closed the back of the moving van.

Emmaline sighed as she walked out of the house putting on her sunglasses. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her life was falling apart. Her mom had gotten a job promotion and now they were moving to some town she had never heard of, her boyfriend of four years had told her he'd been cheating on her as a going away present and her dad had up and left them a month ago.

"Emmaline come on," her mom sighed as the moving guys drove off in the truck and her mom opened the passenger door for her.

"I'm coming," she sighed throwing her backpack at her feet as she climbed in her mom slamming the door as she buckled her seatbelt.

Emma turned to the window setting her chin in her hand as tears began slowly down her face. Why did everything have to be ripped away all at once? Why had dad left? Why did Josh cheat on her? She had no answers for anything and yet her mother seemed unfazed by any of it. She kept a smile plastered on her face and kept insisting the move would be good for both of them.

"You're going to love your new school Em," said her mother trying to make conversation.

"Doubt it," grumbled Emma as she turned up the radio.

Her mother sighed turning the radio back down. She was tired of her daughters moping around about a boy. It was insane she could do so much better.

"Mom," Emma said looking over at her.

"Maybe you could join the cheerleading squad I hear your school has a great one," Mackenzie smiled, "and you were on the squad here."

"I don't feel like being a cheerleader anymore mom," Emmaline protested turning the radio up once again.

She began tapping her fingers on the side of the door along to the song and bobbing her head then to her mother's surprise she began singing,

"_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love And I'm like, forget you I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, forget you and forget him too..._"

Mackenzie smiled as she listened to her daughter. She had always known Emma could sing. She had encouraged her to join Glee club at her last school but she had insisted on cheerleading. Maybe she would find her way to Glee this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"This is insane," said Rachel as she stood up from her chair in the choir room, "we do not need an extra voice that is just going to take up room in here."

"Oh shut up Rachel," said Quinn setting her hand on Sam's shoulder, "you're just worried someone might outshine you."

Rachel rolled her eyes sitting back down and smoothing down her skirt. They were only weeks away from regional's and they wanted to throw another newcomer into the mix. It was insane in her opinion. Why screw up a good thing?

"Look if she wants to try out she is more than welcome too Puck," said Mr. Schuester, "she can't be forced too."

"Why the hell not?" asked Puck, "you didn't hear her. She has the voice of an angel!"

"Then you try and get her to audition," said the teacher as he turned back to giving out the sheet music for their new song.

Puck frowned as he glanced down at the music. Why was it whenever he suggested something they all shot him down like he had no good ideas? He would get her to audition if it killed him. It would probably be helpful if he introduced himself first. He barely knew the girl, she had started at the beginning of the week and was pretty much to herself.

"Ok guys I was thinking for this one we could give some new people the chance to take the leads," Mr. Shu said as he looked at Rachel.

"I...fine if you insist but remember ballads are my thing," she replied turning up her nose.

There was a soft knock at the door that caused everyone to turn their heads. Puck smiled. There standing at the door was the new girl, Emmaline. Today her long blonde hair was down in loose curls framing her face. She had on what he liked to call her cowgirl outfit. It consisted of a pair of washed out jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a fitted gray vest and matching cowboy boots.

"Hi," she practically whispered as she stepped into the room, "I'm..."

"Emmaline," smiled , "you're in my Spanish class."

"Ya," she nodded, "um...I know you guys are probably a full house but I was sort of hoping to be able to join you?"

"We always have room for one more," smiled Puck sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

Emmaline looked over at him rolling her eyes. She knew his type. He was on the football team, so probably cocky, kind of like Jake. She sighed. She had wanted to stay away from that type but he seemed to be everywhere she looked. The last place she had expected to see him was in Glee club.

"With an audition of course," smiled .

"Of course," Emma nodded setting her bag down on the chair next to Puck, "what would you like me to sing?"

"Anything you want," replied as he took a seat with the rest of the group.

Emmaline stopped for a moment then walked over to the piano player. He smiled and nodded as he began to play. Slowly Emmaline's voice rang through the choir room;

_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad,another school,  
Another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place...  
He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,_

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers to her baby girl,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed,  
The room is filled with people he loves.  
And he whispers don't cry for me,  
I'll see you all someday.  
He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home. 

The group sat there in silence for a few moments. Most were shocked that Puck had been right about this girl. Where had he hears her singing in the first place? She was amazing but would she fit into their little family? They all had their niches. They all had a reason for being here. What was her reason?

"Welcome to Glee," smiled standing up.

Emma smiled in relief. Finally, she could breathe easy. No one would have to find out about her cheerleader past. She could start over new.


End file.
